Yado
Yado is the mind behind the creation of Joy. He attends Olathe’s Martial Arts World Tournament and watches Alex’s bout. He plays an antagonist role in the source-inspired game LISA: THE PAINFUL Appearance and Personality Yado is a Caucasian triangle shaped male adult. He has small droopy eyes and eyebags, a turned up nose and spots zygotic arches alongside it. Yado has a long black layer hair and a Goatee. In the flashback Yado wears a red blush dress suit with a lime shirt and a pink watermelon tie. He also spots rectangular sunglasses. Yado is an extroverted person. As shown with his interaction with Alex he speaks with others through a smooth speech, making easy to break the silence and cope out a conversation with him. His manners are cohemprensive enough to listen its interlocutor desires, shown by how he accepted Alex's petition to end their talk. History LISA: THE PAINFUL Yado is first seen in the neighborhood at the game’s intro, in deep thought reflecting over Olathe's horizons. This would be where he would found the Joy project, a scientific project intended for creating super-soldiers, The drug Joy was then created, an enhancing substance that ended up as a failure due its addictive traits and terrible secondary effects of mutation. After the White Flash, Yado with the assistance of his colleague Bernand, begin a to take action into plan for taking control over a devastated Olathe: He first spread Joy samples around the wilderness, through a trafficking method that consisted of set groups of masked individuals with the hopes of creating Joy addicts who then would transform into horrendous mutants. Around the same time, Yado begun to manipulate Brad Armstrong, a former karate expert who fell into a joy addiction. He planned to leave his newborn daughter, Nancy, outside of Brad's house, hopefully resulting in the word getting out of her existence and an army of Joy mutants being crated. The plan unfolded slowly, and Yado followed it closely by hiding in plain sight while playing his trumpet to control his newly mutated soldiers. When Rando and his Army got a hold of The Girl, they were annihilated by a nearly mutated Brad, Unbeknownst to them however, Yado was watching everything from afar on a nearby hill. Story Olathe’s Martial Arts World Tournament Yado was one of the attendees in the World Tournament. Watching the matches from the first day, including the last one scheduled: Alex Churchland vs Stan Curien. Yado runs into a depressed Alex outside the venue’s bus stop and directly asked about his defeat, believing that was the reason behind the young dreamer distress. A frustrated Alex speaks about his performance, revealing him that the tournament was his first and only chance to debut as a Martial Artist. With discretion Yado expresses how naïve of Alex was to handle such an important decision over a single event, before being immediately silenced by the young one. After a moment of silence, the bus arrives and both enter the vehicle. Locations *Olathe Bus Stop Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Characters Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence